Bionic Woman: Dark Before The Dawn
by jtbwriter
Summary: It’s a holiday of firsts for the Austin family, but a threat from the past may spell tragedy for Chrystal Austin, without the help of her extended family. A Bionic WomenSix Million Dollar ManSimon & Simon Crossover.Thanks to Beth T for the encouragement.
1. Chapter 1

Bionic Woman: Dark Before The Dawn

It's a holiday of firsts for the Austin family, but a threat from the past may spell tragedy for Chrystal Austin, without the help of Rick and A.J. Simon and her extended family.

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

A/N-This is my third crossover "Bionic Woman/Six Million Dollar Man/Simon & Simon" story-with this one showcasing the only child of Steve Austin and Jaime Sommers. Thanks to the feedback from the previous two stories, I thought it would be interesting to see what Chrystal Austin's reaction would be to facing a danger from her parents' past. Now…on with the show!

"Let's try this again, Ms. Austin…..what part of you is bionic? Is it your arms, legs, or both?" The old man brandished a scalpel as, terror written on her face, the young woman struggled against the straps holding her to an old medical gurney,

"I'm not bionic….I don't know what you're talking about…I don't even know what that is?" Chrystal pleaded, all pretense of bravery gone. At the fear in her eyes, and the feeble movement of her arms and legs against her restraints, the ex-con put the medical knife down.

"I think I believe you, my dear….what a pity. I guess I'll have to finish Dr. Franklin's research another way….and payback Steve Austin too."

"No…don't hurt my dad….he didn't do anything to you! Please let me go!" Now Chrystal lost her battle with her emotions and began to cry. The man just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Austin….but your father, Oscar Goldman, Rudy Wells, and Laurie Scott all condemned me to a hellhole of a prison. You're the key to their punishment."

Reaching under the drape on the instrument tray next to him, Chrystal's captor seized her face in one hand, then held a damp cloth over her mouth and nose. She tried to twist away from his grasp, but soon was gasping for air and went limp.

"That's it, child….sleep now. Soon you'll be praying for it."


	2. Chapter 2

"You mean you've never had cranberry sauce out of a can, Brian?"

Chrystal Austin stared in amazement as her boyfriend shook his head, embarrassed.

"No…my folks always insisted on the traditional kind, with the seeds and whole berries." At that, the young woman made a face…"Seeds…..bleck."

"Honey, not everyone likes the jellied kind…" Jaime Austin's voice was amused as she stood in the doorway of her daughter's apartment. At once Brian got up from his seat as Chrystal embraced her mother. Jaime kissed her cheek, then held out a hand to the young man. "I'm glad to see you, Brian, you are coming for Thanksgiving ,aren't you?"

"Oh, he is…and you're right, Mom….sorry honey….I guess I'm spoiled 'cause I never had to cook any of the stuff for Thanksgiving myself." She added, turning to smile at the dark-eyed man.

"Well, this year she's going to help me in the kitchen so she can learn, and you're welcome to sit in, too." Jaime said, smiling at her daughter's blush.

"Thank you, Mrs. Austin, I'd love to…" He grinned, giving Chrystal a wink. "And I look forward to trying this cranberry jelly. But I insist on bringing something."

"Just yourself, Brian.." Jaime told him. "We'll be at Laurie and Rick's for it, it's the only place big enough for our families and we can go for a hay ride afterwards.

"That would be great…I haven't been on one since I was a kid!" he exclaimed, his face beaming. At that Chrystal spontaneously hugged him.

"I know you'll enjoy it…Uncle Rick and Auntie have such a large place, we can ride all over…and Valle will love the exercise."

"Uh….no…no horseback riding for me, Chrissy…" suddenly Brian's face took on a shuttered look. "I forgot you like to do that."

"Well, yeah….but you don't have to if you don't want to…" she replied, crestfallen at his reaction.

"Well, I don't….in the meantime, I have to go …..I've got court tomorrow….it was nice seeing you, Mrs. Austin…..Chrissy, I'll call you." He said abruptly, then pecked her cheek and was out the door before she could move.

"What the….? Mom, what did I do?" Chrystal stared at the closed door, puzzled.

"I don't know, honey….I don't think you did anything wrong, but Brian seems to have a problem with horses…" Jaime guessed, putting an arm around her daughter. "Maybe he had a bad experience with one?"

"I've just never seen him act like that before…" Chrystal answered, a little dazed at the turn of events. "He was going to stay for dinner!"

"Well, his loss, baby….now, would you make your dad and I happy and have dinner with us?" Jaime sought to comfort her daughter, and was rewarded by an eager reply.

"Sure, obviously someone didn't want to be with me after all. Thank you, Mom…let me get my purse."

As the two women got into Jaime's car, a stooped figure watched from across the street, nervously flicking matches, then dropping them on the pavement. As mother and daughter drove away, the watcher came out of the shadows, then melted back into them as a car pulled up to the apartment complex. Brian Dupre got out, then ran into the building. The man smiled.

"How convenient…" he whispered. Carefully crossing the street, he tried the door of Brian's car, then finding it unlocked, opened it and quickly looked inside. Something caught his eye, and an evil grin crossed the watcher's face.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Dupre." He whispered, then snatched the object up and quietly closed the door. Running back to the south side of the street, the man secreted himself again behind a tree, and watched as Brian slowly made his way out of the complex, then got into his car. As the younger man sped off, the ice-cold moonlight lit the face of the intruder.

"Oh, Mrs. Austin, treasure your time with your daughter….because the memory of John Rawlins is a long one. And revenge is overdue." he vowed, then turned and vanished into the night.

On the other side of town, Steve Austin was carrying on a running commentary as the two women in his life tried to put dinner together.

"Okay, Dad…you can stop making noises now….we didn't burn the rice!" Chrystal laughed, as her father pretended to air out the kitchen.

"Are you sure, Chrissy, it looks awfully ….brown." he exclaimed, fanning the area.

"Yes, Dad..Mom…..please play with Dad….I still have to make the cheese bread." She begged.

"All right, honey….Steve…stop teasing your daughter…." Jaime told him, getting a kiss on the lips as a response. Chrystal giggled.

"It's hopeless, but I wouldn't have you any other way. " Chrystal told her father, hugging his neck, bringing the side dishes to the table.

As the three Austin's said grace, Steve looked at Chrystal, seeing a sad look in her eyes, then met Jaime's gaze.

"_She'll talk about Brian when she's ready" _He could almost hear his wife's thoughts, and reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well, let me taste this rice that you two slaved over." He joked, helping himself to a big spoonful. Jaime sighed as Chrystal beamed at the look of enjoyment on his face.

"There's no way you could ever be an actor, honey….I take it you like it?"

"Oh, yeah….this is just right!" Steve said, then leaned over and kissed his daughter's cheek. "Not only smart, but a good cook too!"

"Thanks, Dad….but Robin gave me the recipe….I'd love to have her and Ian to dinner some time." Chrystal said wistfully. Jaime pounced on the idea.

"Sweet, that's a great idea. And you know Petey and Katie would love to see you. We can ask her what we should bring for Thanksgiving."

At the mention of Thanksgiving, Chrystal's mouth turned down, and she hung her head.

"I forgot all about Thanksgiving…."

"Oh, Chrissy…." Steve's heart ached, and he reached over and pulled her into his arms. At once she broke down, sobbing. "Oh…Dad…I finally thought I found someone….."

"I thought so too, baby…I'm so sorry…I didn't want you to get hurt again….I'm going to find that Brian…" Steve said furiously. At that Chrystal managed to stop crying, then looked at him in the eye.

"No, Dad….I have to handle Brian myself….I need to find out what his problem is…. If it's horses like Mom thinks, I want him to tell me so I can share his fears, all of his life, not just the good times."

"Oh, sweet." Now Jaime had tears in her eyes as she leaned over and stroked Chrystal's hair. "I knew Father Nick's lessons would be important….I just didn't know how…"

"Thank you, Mom….Father Nick really spelled it out when he talked to us, I am worth it…..and Brian needs to find that out." Chrystal got a look of determination on her face as she hugged her parents, then grabbed her plate and filled it.

"I'm going to call Brian when I get home…and I want to know the truth about him." She said firmly.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, Jaime quietly made a call to Oscar Goldman, then returned to her husband and daughter to find them playing a fast game of Monopoly.

"Aha, who said you could start without me?" she demanded, pretending to huff at them.

"I rolled for you, honey." Steve smirked, showing her a fistful of money. Laughing, Chrystal pushed a bowl of popcorn toward her mother as she took her seat.

"Dad was going to try to make you land on Baltic, just for $15…"

"We'll see about that…" Jaime shook the dice gleefully.

As Steve got his car out to drop Chrystal at home, Jaime hugged her daughter.

"Don't forget, I get a rematch….Let me know what Brian says when you call him, Chrissy. Don't give up on him yet….but don't let him push you away."

"I will, Mom….thanks…you and Dad are the best." Chrystal kissed her cheek, then climbed into Steve's car.

Just as they drove away, the phone rang, and Jaime went to answer it.

"Hello".

"Babe, it's Oscar…Is Chrissy there?"

Jaime smiled at the concern in the older man's voice. "Steve just took her home, and she was doing much better."

"I'm glad, but I'm still going to look into Dupre's background…I'll call you tomorrow with what I find."

Saying goodbye, Jaime hung up the phone, then sighed. _"I thought Brian was the right guy, too.."_

A few minutes away, Chrystal waved at her father, then went into her apartment complex. As she pulled out her keys, she saw a note stuck under her door. Curious, she reached down and picked it up.

Recognizing the handwriting on the envelope as that of Brian, she smiled, then let herself into her apartment. Locking the door behind her, she ripped open the paper, then read the note.

"_Chrystal, I have to talk to you right away…please meet me at my place before you go to bed._

_Love, Brian."_

"_Love?"_ Chrissy thought, brightening. Grabbing her keys out of her purse, she unlocked her door, then stopped.

"_What am I doing? I want to know what his problem is before I go running to him!"_

Going to her phone, she picked it up and dialed Brian's number. After it rang a couple of times, his answering machine picked up.

"Sorry I'm not here, please leave a mess…" it started, then an out-of-breath voice interrupted the tape. "Hello…Chrissy?"

"Brian….hi. You wanted me to come over?" she asked, relieved to hear his voice.

"Uh….no…unless you want to…Listen..I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run out on you like that…I came back to apologize, but you weren't home."

"Well, Mom took me home to have dinner with her and Dad…wait a minute.." Chrystal looked at the note in her hand. "Did you leave a note under my door, asking me to meet you at your place before I went to bed?"

"No…I left a note, but I just said I was sorry and I would call later…" Now Brian's tone was worried. "Chrissy, I don't like that…."

Suddenly a creaking noise startled Chrystal, and she whirled to see a shadow standing in her doorway, the door wide open.

"What…who are you?" she began, then Brian called to her. "Chrissy? Is someone there?"

Before she could reply, a man's hand grabbed her by the arm, and she started to scream,

"Brian, help!"

A silver object was thrust towards her, and a fine mist was sprayed into her face, causing her to choke. Chrystal tried to cry out, but something was over her mouth, and everything went black. As she fell forward, the phone in her hand clattered to the floor.

"Chrissy! Chrissy!" Brian's voice came from the receiver, then he heard a man reply.

"Don't worry, Mr.Dupre, she's in good hands …"

There was silence.


	4. Chapter 4

"You say you didn't write this note? It has your handwriting on the envelope and your fingerprints…." Ron's angry face was only matched by that of Steve Austin, glaring through the interrogation window at a visibly shaken Brian Dupre. Hours after the phone call and subsequent disappearance of Chrystal, the chief of detectives was still questioning the last person to hear from her…and his main suspect.

"No….I didn't write that note…I left a note earlier in the evening…yes. But I told her I was sorry and that I would call her later. Besides.." Dupre gestured at the note.

"I wrote "Chrissy", not Chrystal…and that's not my handwriting."

At that Steve zoomed his bionic eye into the room, and saw that the younger man was telling the truth.

"Steve?…..Has he said anything that would …." Jaime appeared behind him, her eyes red but calm. Steve turned then interrupted her question with a hug.

"No, honey….but he's telling the truth about the note…..and probably about everything else. The neighbor down the hall from Chrissy says she saw someone in the corridor for a moment, then heard her scream. She shut the door then called the police. When she opened the door again, she heard someone yelling from inside the apartment, then found it was Brian on the phone, calling for Chrissy."

"Oh, Steve…I can't bear it.. where is our baby? Why did someone take her?" Jaime asked, despairingly. At that Steve tightened his embrace.

"I don't know, honey, but I'm going to call Oscar again….see if he's heard anything."

Just then Ron came out of the interrogation room, then nodded at husband and wife.

"I think he's telling the truth, guys, but still…" Steve hurriedly interrupted him

"He was telling the truth about the note, it doesn't match his signature. And what the neighbor said….she did hear Brian on the phone."

Ron sighed. "I was hoping he'd be able to identify the voice he heard, but so far …"

A squawk from Ron's phone interrupted the thought, and Ron snatched from his pocket.

"Johnson here."

"Wait a minute…" Ron's face grew dark from whatever he heard, then he replied, "Keep on it, zero in on his last known address, half-way house, whatever."

Slamming down the receiver, Ron looked at his friends.

"We got a hit on the fingerprints on the note…they belong to a John Rawlins, late of Leavenworth, Kansas. Do either of you know who he is?"

Steve blanched as Jaime looked puzzled. "I do, he was the assistant of a madman, a Dr. Franklin." At those words, Jaime gasped.

"No….he's the one who helped kidnap Oscar and Linda and Callahan….but he's in prison!"

"Sorry, honey, but he was released early because of his age, then he vanished, no sign of him, plus he didn't check in with his parole officer. I'll get his mug shot out on the airwaves and issue an APB…but I also need to get a hold of Oscar." Ron added, putting a hand on Jaime's shoulder.

"Thanks, Ron…in the meantime I'd better call Rudy too….Rawlins swore revenge against him and Oscar and…oh no, Laurie!" Steve replied, his face pale with concern.

"I'll call Rick, he can go get Rudy and bring him to the ranch…it'll be safer there." Ron was already grabbing for his phone.

Finding no one home at the ranch, the chief of detectives tried A.J.'s home.

"Simon residence, may I help you." In spite of himself, Ron smiled at the youngest Simon's phone manners.

"Melly, it's Uncle Ron…is your daddy home?"

"Hi, Uncle Ron….no, Daddy's not home, but Uncle Rick and Auntie are…do you want to come over?" Melly asked.

"Yes, I do, but let me talk to Uncle Rick, okay?" Ron heard the little girl squeal "Yes", then her voice carrying through the phone, telling her Aunt and Uncle that "Uncle Ron was coming."

"That's nice, Melly, now go to the kitchen, your Auntie has breakfast ready." Ron took a breath to calm himself as he heard his friend take the phone.

:"Hey, Ron, what's up?"

"I need your help, Rick….but where's A.J. and Linda?"

"They're using A.J.'s birthday gift, so Laurie and I are baby-sitting…no Melly, you're not a baby…it's just a…darlin', you explain it to her.." Rick's tone made Ron want to laugh, but he instantly sobered as he continued.

"I've got bad news..Chrystal's been kidnapped from her apartment, and the man who took her may be trying to get revenge against Steve and Jaime, but also Laurie and Oscar and Rudy."

"Oh, no….who is this jerk?" Rick asked, anger in his voice. "Does Brian know?"

"No, but he's the only one who's heard the old man's voice…John Rawlins, he was an assistant to some nutcase named Dr. Franklin. He just got out of prison, and apparently he got into Chrystal's apartment with a phony note from Brian. Steve and Jaime are terrified what he might do to Chrystal." Ron quietly added.

He heard Rick's sharp intake of breath, then his worry deepened as his friend said, "He's almost as bad as Franklin, he once kidnapped Rudy and his nephew and then Laurie. The bastard thought Laurie was bionic, and threatened to cut her open. Only Steve stopped him…." Rick paused, realizing why Chrystal was taken.

"Ron, she's bait…he's going to lure Steve into a trap.."

"Not if we can get to her first…I just wish she had a transmitter like you and Laurie do…." Ron replied. Suddenly Rick heard a soft "Noooo" from behind him, then turned to see Laurie behind him, her face white with fear.

"Sweetheart…." He held out his hand to her, and Laurie came and took it in hers, then put an arm around him as Rick told Ron, "I need to tell Laurie what's happened, but I think there's a way for us to find Chrissy…Where's Steve and Jaime?"

"They're right here, you want to talk to Steve?" he asked. Rick hugged his wife to him as he answered, "Yes, I need to ask him something."

As their friend went to bring Steve to the phone, Rick filled Laurie in on the kidnapping, and saw the anger flash in her eyes.

"How dare the government release that animal out without warning us….they must be mad! Oh, darling, what about Rudy or Oscar…." She said.

"Ron's contacting them now, but I want to talk to ….oh, here's Steve…" he interrupted her.

A moment later it was a slightly relieved Colonel Austin that was thanking Rick.

"I can't believe we forgot……thanks, pal! Ron's calling Rudy now….and I'll get a hold of Oscar. If we can track her with it…."

"Just hope that Rawlins didn't find it….or doesn't accidentally damage it with his crazy ideas…." Steve added.

As soon as the former OSI chief and head scientist arrived at Phoenix PD, a grim-faced Rick Simon met them. "I'm glad you're back, Dad…Rudy." Rick hugged the older men. Oscar patted him on the shoulder as Rudy asked, "How is Jaime doing? This must be killing her."

"She's holding it together, but she's so afraid Steve is the next target….then Laurie. This Rawlins seems to blame them and you two for his prison stay."

"The only one to blame for Rawlins' imprisonment is his actions…and how he tried to kill Rudy and Laurie…" Oscar replied angrily. "Now he's taken our Chrissy….he's going to wish he'd died in prison if I have anything to do with it."

"You and me both, Pal…" Steve came into the lobby, relief in his expression. Greeting his friends, he led the way up to Ron Johnson's office, where a terse-lipped chief was staring at a black videotape box.

"What the…where'd that come from?" Steve demanded, then immediately added, "I'm sorry, Ron…I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, Steve…it was just dropped off at the front desk….addressed to you…" Ron said pointedly. Jaime came into the office at that moment, and instantly embraced both Oscar and Rudy, tears in her eyes.

"Thank God you're safe…I was afraid Rawlins was going to hurt you…"

'No, Babe…we're all right….and we'll find our Chrissy…..but Ron has something to show us…" Oscar comforted her, then released Jaime to Steve's arms. Rick scrumptiously wiped his eyes, then settled into a chair as Ron put the tape into a video machine.

After a few seconds of snow, the picture cleared to a frightening sight. Chrystal Austin was strapped to a table, crying and pleading silently to be released. Then an old man appeared on the screen, and only then was there sound.

"Hello, Colonel. Austin…..Nice to talk to you again. I guess you recognize the young woman on this tape as your daughter Chrystal. She loves you very much, and I'm sure you feel the same. On the other hand, you and your friend Laurie Scott Simon and Dr. Wells all sentenced me to a life in hell ….. But, I'm going to collect for that now…." Another shot of Chrystal crying and trying to struggle free of the straps holding her made Jaime gasp "No, not my Chrissy…my baby."

"All you have to do is come apologize to me…and I'll free your daughter. Couldn't be simpler then that, could it?" An evil grin appeared on Rawlins face.

"And if you have any intentions of going public to find her….don't…or I'll make one more tape…showing her die." Steve swore aloud as Rick crumpled a piece of paper in his fist.

"Now…Colonel, be at your home phone in one hour….and I'll even let you speak with your Chrystal…. If you aren't there…well…think about it." The ex-con laughed, then the screen went dark. Ron immediately rewound the tape, then placed it back in its case.

"I'll have this dusted for Rawlins' prints, as well as for any soil or dust samples." He explained tersely. As he left the room, Steve unconsciously crumpled the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"The bastard….I'll kill him!" Rick growled, then Jaime put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Rick…but you'll have to stand in line-Rudy, can you trace Chrissy by the locator chip?" she asked, tears in her voice.

"Yes, honey…don't worry, I don't think Rawlins would have scanned her for it…" Rudy assured her, placing a small computer on Ron's desk. Within minutes it was hooked up and registering a steady beep.

"Here's a grid of the Phoenix-Tempe areas.." Ron said eagerly, bringing out maps of the state, then returning to the forensic lab. After entering the map guide coordinates, it took half an hour for the computer to narrow down Chrystal's location to within a ¼ mile of police headquarters.

"There….she's there…" Jaime pointed a finger at an old movie town that was closed for the winter. Warily Rudy took another look, then excitedly said "You're right, honey…..she's in one of those buildings…"

Suddenly a warning light went on in the computer, and the old doctor shook his head.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to charge the battery….let me go get the spare one from the car."

"Here…" Oscar pulled out his keys, then handed them to him. At once Rick snatched them out of his hand.

"No you don't….I'll get it…just in case that nutcase is in the vicinity…" Oscar let out a groan.

"Thanks, son…I should have my head examined…."

"Better you then me…" Rick patted his arm, then left. Rudy turned off the computer, but not before carefully writing down the coordinates of Chrystal's chip.

Just then Oscar's transmitter beeped, and he looked to see it was Laurie's frequency.

"Hi, honey." He began, then stopped as her frantic voice interrupted him.

"Dad…someone called looking for Rick here…I think it was Rawlins…where's Rick?"

A sinking sensation struck Steve, and without a word he rushed out of the room. Oscar immediately replied, "Laurie, Rick went to get something out of my car…he'll be right back… What did Rawlins' say?"

"He asked for Rick Simon, and when I said he wasn't here….he laughed and said, "Oh, that's right, he's at police headquarters. I'll be sure to say hi to him for you…" I started to ask him what was he talking about, but he hung up.. Rick's not answering his transmitter, Dad…."


	5. Chapter 5

As Steve rushed towards Oscar's car, his bionic eye spotted Rawlins putting an apparently unconscious Rick Simon into a van marked "Forensics". Turning into a blur, he got to the vehicle just as the ex-con was about to slide the cargo door closed.

Grabbing at his arm, Steve hurled Rawlins away from the van, causing him to land hard against a support column. Seeing him sprawled on the pavement, Steve turned away and pulled Rick out of the van, carrying him towards Oscar's car.

"Sorry, pal…never thought the jerk would come after …." Steve started, seeing Rick's eyes flicking. At once there was a noise in back of him, and automatically the big man turned, only to get a faceful of a fine mist.

"Fooled you, didn't I, Colonel…."

Staggering, Steve managed to make it as far as Oscar's vehicle, then propping up the woozy Rick, tried to shake off the sleeping spray.

"Don't resist it, Colonel….you do want to see your daughter again, don't you?"

At that Steve's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. Coming to, Rick heard his body hit the ground, then saw his friend being dragged out of sight. An engine started, then the van peeled away.

"No……" Rick moaned, unable to do more then lift his head up. "Steve…."

Instantly the sound of footsteps sounded, then Ron's voice.

"Rick….Rick! Oscar…he's over here….."

Managing to focus, Rick peered at the chief's face.

"Ron….Rawlins….he's got Steve…he drugged me, then sprayed something….at Steve…."

"It's okay….we'll find him. Are you all right, did Rawlins hurt you?" Ron asked, helping Rick to sit up. In a moment Jaime appeared and lifted the oldest Simon up by herself.

"Jaime…I'm sorry….Rawlins grabbed Steve…..I guess I was bait!" he said, angrily.

"No…you didn't do anything…..that jerk was lying in wait…if not you, Rudy or Oscar would have been his target. " Jaime told him, then Ron explained, "Laurie called….she said Rawlins called there looking for you, he said he was going to say "hi" to you for her….that's when Steve rushed out."

"Wait a minute…..he called to taunt Laurie?" Rick exclaimed, fully awake. Ron nodded as Jaime blurted, "Wait a minute….how did Rawlins know Rick was here…unless…."

Turning, she ran back into police headquarters, almost invisible by her speed. Rick and Ron hurried after her and found her back in his office, looking at the videotape in its black box. Oscar and Rudy were watching her with concerned looks on their faces.

Wordlessly signally that there was something in the container, Jaime carefully opened the case, then plucked a small object from behind the tab on the tape itself.

"We have to find him….and my daughter…please Ron?" she cried emotionally. Going along with the ploy, Ron assured her of his help, then added, "I'm going to have this put in Rawlins' file…."

Jaime instantly pulled a wire from the device, then put it back into the videotape. Once the tape was locked in Ron's files, the five friends let out a deep breath.

"Okay, we know where Chrissy is, and where Rawlins is taking Steve…but how do we rescue them?" Rick asked.

"Same way we were going to get my daughter." Jaime said firmly. "Rawlins has a good head start…but I want to be on the road with Rudy's directions and back up in 15 minutes!"

Before Rick could open his mouth, Oscar spoke up. "Not you, Rick…I want Rudy to thoroughly check you out, and then go watch over Laurie…she's Rawlins' next target. Ron and I will back Jaime up…."

Frustrated, Rick had to admit he was right. "I know, Dad…I just can't stand the thought of Steve being taken because of me. But I'll do anything to protect Laurie."

"Thanks, Rick…because if we have to get a message to Steve, Laurie's the only one who can help me reach him." Jaime reminded her friend, giving him a hug. Rick felt some of his guilt melt away, and whispered, "You'll find him…and Chrissy…I'll look after my girl and Rudy."

"Thanks…" Jaime sniffed, then cleared her throat as Oscar patted Rick on the back. "You do on, babe….let's go get the rest of our family."

Deciding to take Ron's unmarked police car, Ron, Oscar and Jaime left Phoenix PD with several other plainclothes detectives in tow.

As they sped toward the old tourist attraction, Steve Austin awoke to his daughter's voice.

"Dad….Daddy…please wake up….please be okay!"

Opening his eyes, he saw a plain brown ceiling, then tried to turn his head, looking for Chrystal.

"Dad! You're awake….I'm over here…"

Managing to turn the other way, he saw Chrystal, bound to a chair. Her cheeks were tear-stained, and he burned with anger when he realized she had to have watched him dragged in.

"Chrissy, are you all right? Did he …." He began, then subsided as she shook her head.

"No, Dad….but he threatened to cut me up….that old man thought I was "bionic"…"

"Oh, baby…I'm sorry…we never thought anything from our past could hurt you if we were careful…." Steve said, trying to break free of the metal bindings that held him fast to an old hospital bed. Just as he started to twist one arm loose, footsteps made him freeze.

"Well, it's nice to see you're awake, Colonel Austin….now I can begin." Rawlins walked in, and Steve was filled with foreboding at the scalpel he held in his hand.

"Now, unless you want me to dissect your daughter, you'll tell me exactly where your bionics are."

Steve started to protest, then thought better of it at the ashen look Chrystal gave him.

"Only if you let her go, my daughter's never harmed you…."

"Uh,uh…she goes free after I've taken my revenge…for you see, you're not the only one who has to pay…." Rawlings came towards her, then Steve quickly shouted, 'It's my right shoulder, okay?"…In one motion the ex-con turned, then sliced into his shoulder, causing Steve to gasp involuntarily.

"Noooooo, you're hurting him!" Chrystal screamed, causing Rawlins to turn her way.

"Silence, young woman…or I'll use this on you!" Moving in her direction, the ex-con stopped as she retorted, "Go ahead…you horrible man! You talk about revenge, but all I can see is a monster that deserved what he got! Manhandling me then torturing my father, who's never done anything wrong in his life! He's the best father in the world, and you'll have to kill me to shut me up!"

Tears filled Steve's eyes as he choked, "Chrissy….shhhh…..I'll be okay…."

"You have a brave girl there, Austin…." Rawlins unexpectedly chuckled, then put the bloodied scalpel down to and grabbed a piece of bandage tape. Advancing to the defiant

girl, he slapped the tape over her mouth.

"I must have silence, my girl, I need to see this power pack of your father's."

Whirling around, he picked up his knife, then methodically went to cut into Steve's arm again. As blood began to pool around the incision, Chrystal's muffled screams caused the older Austin to try to struggle away from Rawlins, but the vicious old man was too fast for him.

"AHHHH!" Steve yelled with pain as the former scientist peeled back flesh and bone to show a small microchip. "What? What's this?…a tracking device?"

As horror crossed Chrystal's face, Oscar was monitoring Rudy's computerized tracker, which had Steve's locator chip programmed in. After 30 minutes of driving, a flashing light on the illuminated screen startled Oscar, then he grinned.

"Rudy strikes again; that's Steve's interior chip…..it's programmed to flash when we're within near him- we'll be there in just a …" The older man's smile faded as Steve's "location light" instantly disappeared.

"What happened to Steve's signal?"

At once a beep from Oscar's transmitter watch signaled Rick was trying to reach him and he responded, "Son, what's up?"

"It's Rudy…something's wrong with Laurie….she was trying to reach Steve and she's crying out about something hurting….I think Steve's being tortured by Rawlins!"


	6. Chapter 6

Rick had barely arrived at his brother's home when his niece Ceci came running out of the house. "Uncle Rick, hurry….Auntie's sick!"

Frantically Rick vaulted out of his truck, followed by Rudy. As they went inside A.J.'s condo, they found Laurie in the living room, collapsed on the sofa, gasping for breath.

A frightened Ceci was holding her as her face twisted in pain. Rick immediately called out "Laurie!"

She looked up, then begged, "Darling…help me…Steve's hurt…someone is cutting into him…make it stop!"

"Sweetheart, let him go..it won't help him if you pass out!" Rudy told her, dropping onto the sofa next to her, as Rick traded places with Ceci and put his arms around her.

"Nooo, I can't….tell Dad…Rawlins is looking for Steve's bionics…" Laurie moaned, repeating what Steve had "told"her.

Immediately Rick turned on his transmitter, then handed it to Rudy, who relayed the message.

"Just hold on to my girl, tell her to drop her connection with Steve." Oscar replied, once he'd calmed down upon hearing Laurie's description of the hostage situation.

"She did, Dad…Steve must have passed out though, Laurie's very woozy…" Rick said, fear in his voice as Rudy checked Laurie's blood pressure. Just then Jamie cried out, "They're in that building! I'm going in!"

Instantly she opened the passenger door, and Ron quickly said, "Oscar, stop! Jaime, don't go by your…" His words were in vain, as Jaime was already out the door and running toward the first building in the complex.

At once Oscar wheeled around the car and drove after her. When she reached the back of the wood-frame building, Jaime saw how the back door had been forced, and quietly pushed it open. Using her bionic hearing, she listened for Rawlins' voice, then heard him exclaim over finding Steve's locator chip.

"You tricked me! And her? Does she have an implant?"

Not waiting to hear what the former lab assistant would do next, Jaime followed the sound of his voice and rushed down a dark hall. Just as she spotted light under a closed door, Steve's shout of "No!" propelled her to crash through the door. In front of her was a horrifying sight; Steve had managed to break one of the metal restraints and had Rawlins by the throat, as the ex-con was trying to slash at Chrystal. Seeing her daughter's mouth taped shut and her terrified expression as she tried to shrink back from the madman, Jaime jumped forward and seized his hand, then yanked the scalpel out of his fingers.

"Don't kill him, Steve, I want him to rot for what he's done!" she growled, tearing the bindings from his arm and legs, then gently taking the tape off Chrystal's mouth.

"Mom….." the young woman sobbed, collapsing into her arms as Jaime freed her from the chair. Suddenly Rawlins went limp, and Steve let him fall in a heap. Jaime placed her bionic hand on his shoulder and applied pressure to instantly stop the bleeding from the open wound.

"Thank God you came, honey…." Steve said wearily, leaning his face against Jaime's, while his good arm encircled Chrystal.

"I'll see you dead first!" Came a shout from the floor, and the three Austin's turned to see Rawlins getting to his feet, a gun in his hand. Before any of them could move, two shots rang out, and the would-be murderer slid to the ground.

"Thank God….are you all right?" Oscar came into the room, Ron Johnson following after him. Both men had their guns drawn, and Steve managed a grin. "Thanks to you…nice shooting, pal…."

"Anytime, Steve…." Ron matched his grin, then holstered his gun to embrace Chrystal.

"Steve, we have to get you to Rudy….your shoulder…." Jaime began, then Steve kissed her cheek.

"We'll go have him take care of this right now, then I'm making sure both my girls rest…." He announced, winking at Oscar. Suddenly Chrystal stared at her father's bloodied arm. "Dad….., did he take out your power pack?"

"Nope, I thought that creep deserved to be fooled….it's in my other shoulder…All he did was wreck a perfectly good Saturday!" Steve joked weakly, easing tension in the room.

"Well, let's not wreck anymore of it…" Ron said, giving them a relieved smile. As he grabbed a dusty sheet and covered the dead Rawlins with it, Chrystal forced herself to look at him once more, then turned to her parents.

"If I didn't say thank you for protecting me before, I do now, Mom, Dad you are the best parents in the world!"

Tears filled Steve's eyes as Jaime quietly said, "And you are the most important person in our lives, Chrissy….we'll never let anyone hurt you…" Putting an arm around them both, Chrystal held on as Jaime walked them all out into the fading sunlight. Seeing his goddaughter and best friends together, Oscar let out a sigh, then told Ron, "I think we'll have a lot more to give thanks for this year!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, Brian, hold the reins firmly in your hands, then tell Blinky "Go"."

Laurie Simon smiled as the serious young man did as she instructed, then smiled broadly as the gray mustang cantered around the corral.

"Sweetheart, they're just pulling up…" Rick hollered from the patio, and Laurie signaled for Brian to stop.

"Perfect timing, Laurie, thank you for working with me….and for understanding." Brian said gratefully.

"Well, it's my pleasure, anyone who's willing to work as hard as you do on a phobia deserves all the help he can get!" she told him, taking Blinky's lead and leading him to the dismounting block. Scarcely had he stepped off the old step and followed the Simons into the house when the door opened and the three Austin's came inside.

"Brian!" Chrystal exclaimed, beaming as he stepped forward then picked her up and kissed her. Both Rick and Steve's jaws dropped, then they recovered as Jaime grinned and said, "You two obviously didn't see them make up…did you?"

Rick snickered as Steve protested, "But I thought they still had some talking to do?" At that Brian put Chrystal down, then quietly answered, "We did, and I need to apologize for upsetting Chrissy like that…I still need to work on opening up and trusting that people will accept me for who I am."

Slowly the senior Austin smiled as Jaime said, "I take it you and Chrissy discussed your fear of horses?"

Both Chrystal and Brian nodded, as Laurie explained, "It's very common for accident victims to fear getting back into a car, or in Brian's case a horse, when what happens leaves a scar, a constant reminder."

"And Brian's was a mark on his right elbow from being thrown, that his friends made fun of.." Chrystal added. "It still makes me mad that a father would make a ten year old boy lay on the ground without helping him "to make a man of him"…"

"Well, I think I might be okay with horses now." Brian smiled, then led the way out of the ranch house to the patio, where Blinky and Vally stood waiting.

"Your auntie says we have time for a short ride before getting ready for dinner…"

Now it was Chrystal's turn to be surprised. "You're kidding me, Brian..you've been practicing riding?"

'Uh, huh." He leaned over and hugged her, then kissed her lips. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Oh…thank you….honey, that's one of the most caring things anyone has ever done for me.." Chrystal said, blushing as Brian lifted her hand to his lips. "Then it was all worth it." He answered.

Laughing, Laurie made a shooing motion. "Okay, you both go ride, we'll call you when the potatoes and casserole need to go in the oven."

"Thank you, Auntie!" Chrystal called out as they ran through the house to the back door. Once they were out of sight, Laurie clung to Rick, saying "I'm glad he "gets it"!

"He'd better, considering all the extra time you put into this …, " Rick growled. At once she tsk-tsked him. "Now darling, he does care for Chrissy, the least we can do is make her happy by helping him."

'Yes, my angel.." he replied, kissing her frown away. At that Steve laughed.

"Now I see why A.J. says you're spoiled…."

"Well, it's so much fun to spoil him, Steve….isn't Jaime?" Laurie managed, holding back a sigh as Rick nuzzled her neck.

"It sure is.." Jaime replied, slipping an arm around her tall husband. Steve gently put his face against hers. "And I thank God everyday I have you to spoil me, honey.." he whispered, causing her to catch her breath.

The sound of a turkey gobble and arriving cars broke the mood as both men chuckled, and Laurie groaned.

"Rick, I thought you weren't going to give Ricky that horn."

"Weellll, it's funny, and I thought it would drive my little brother nuts…I couldn't resist." The older Simon smirked.

"That's too much, Rick…come on, I want to hear it again…" Steve said, laughing.

As their husbands went to greet the rest of the family, Laurie glanced at Jaime.

"I know something else we have to give thanks for.." she murmured.

"Being the lucky wives of two men who I hope never grow up!" Jaime finished. Just then Oscar's voice was heard at the back door.

"Open up, you two…we have a turkey to roast!"

"Yes, Dad!"

"Coming, Oscar!"

Fin


End file.
